Claroscuro
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Kaoru está a punto de perder para siempre lo que fue el sueño de su padre. ¿Podrá su encuentro con Kenshin Himura devolverle la esperanza? ¿Quién es realmente el hombre de ojos color ámbar que pretende tenerla en sus manos?
1. Aroma de papel

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **El argumento de esta historia le pertenece a Sibreka, a quien escribo este fic por ser la ganadora de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro** **Sakabattō.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Aroma de papel.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Señor Takeda, usted no puede hacerme esto — dijo Kaoru al borde de las lágrimas

— Lo siento, Kaoru — respondió con indiferencia el hombre de traje gris — los beneficios que da la librería no se comparan con el dinero que recibiré al venderla

— Pero cuando yo se la vendí usted prometió que seguiría siendo una librería y que yo siempre podría trabajar aquí

— ¿Acaso firmé algún documento que lo dijera? — Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

— Yo creí en su palabra — dijo Kaoru bajando la mirada — pero veo que la olvida antes de 6 meses — sonrió tristemente. Convencida que con ese hombre ya no valía la pena dialogar.

Kaoru miró a su alrededor, los libros en los estantes, el aroma a café y a papel viejo que embargaba el lugar pronto desaparecería. La angustia llenó su corazón. Decidió salir del lugar, no quería tener a ese hombre mentiroso y traicionero delante de ella; no valía la pena mirar a la cara a una persona que no respeta su propia palabra.

Kaoru caminó sin ser muy consciente de a donde sus pasos la llevaban. Quería alejarse todo lo posible, como si pudiera huir de su propia desesperación, de su propio dolor.

Llegó hasta un jardín de sakuras y se sentó apoyada en uno de los hermosos árboles de cerezos, abrazó sus piernas escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas y lloró.

El padre de Kaoru había muerto hacía un año. Los gastos médicos que generó una larga hospitalización, sumados a los de la librería que debido al descuido en los meses de agonía generó más pérdidas que ganancias, sumieron a Kaoru en una crisis financiera que no puedo sobrellevar. Intentó sacar a flote la librería, y aunque tuvo buenos resultados, no fue suficiente para ponerse al día con todo el dinero que debía; fue ahí que apareció Kanryu Takeda. Ofreció por la librería el dinero suficiente para que Kaoru solventara sus deudas y le prometió que seguiría con el negoció, además la contrató para que no tuviera que alejarse de ese lugar tan querido. Ese lugar que había sido el sueño de su padre, el sueño de la propia Kaoru.

El sueño que ahora se escapaba de sus manos.

Kaoru lloró hasta quedar sin fuerzas, y cuando eso ocurrió se durmió. Al despertar, ya no había luz de día, se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que estaba desorientada, antes no se preocupó de eso, pero ahora, sola y de noche, la situación pareció cambiar. No sabía donde estaba ni como había llegado, y Kaoru empezaba a pensar que eso podría traer consecuencias.

Comenzó a caminar por el solitario jardín sin darse cuenta que en lugar de salir se adentraba aún más en el. Después de los cerezos, apareció una amplia alfombra de pasto y en el centro una enorme fuente de mármol con delicados tallados de flores y esculturas de ninfas. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en un jardín al estilo occidental, con faroles de metal, esculturas y caminos de piedra. Caminó hasta la fuente y se sentó en ella, mojó su mano en el agua fría y suspiró, intentando decidir que hacer.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? — Una voz masculina la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Kaoru alzó la mirada encontrándose con un hombre de largo cabello rojizo e intensos ojos ámbar. No supo que responder a esa pregunta, sintiéndose un poco confundida por el tono severo en que se la había formulado.

— Este es mi jardín privado, nadie tiene permitido el acceso

— Yo, lo siento — dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie — me perdí y llegue hasta aquí, en ninguna parte decía que era un lugar privado

— Al parecer los guardias son una partida de incompetentes — murmuró frunciendo el ceño

— Disculpe — dijo Kaoru llamando la atención del hombre — ¿Podría decirme dónde nos encontramos?

— Realmente estás perdida

— Así es

El pelirrojo examinó el rostro de la muchacha, era bonita, pero lucía cansada y se notaba que había estado llorando. Él no acostumbraba sensibilizarse ante ese tipo de cosas, pero tampoco le costaba ayudarla en algo tan sencillo

— Sígueme — le dijo — le pediré a mi chofer que te lleve a casa

El hombre de ojos dorados comenzó a caminar. Kaoru se sintió desconcertada, pero tampoco veía que otra cosa podía hacer. Comenzó a caminar tras él. El jardín era enorme y hermoso, pero al poco rato de caminar divisaron una enorme mansión de estilo occidental. Al acercarse se encontraron con algunos hombres vestidos de negro; guardias de seguridad que dieron la bienvenida a su señor y miraron con curiosidad a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Ella se sintió intimidada ante tales miradas y se apegó más al hombre que acababa de conocer, intentando evitarlas.

Entraron a la casa, era la parte trasera, un amplio salón con cómodos sillones y estanterías llenas de libros se alzaba ante sus ojos. Kaoru quedó sorprendida por la belleza y elegancia del lugar. Estaba tan asombrada y embelesada mirando de un lado a otro, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otro hombre hasta que escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

— Quiero que vayas a ver que diablos están haciendo los guardias del jardín de cerezos — dijo en tono autoritario al joven castaño de cabello alborotado — esta chica lo atravesó y llegó a mi jardín principal sin toparse con ninguno.

Kaoru miró al sujeto, que la miraba con curiosidad. Él sonrió con picardía y dijo

— Iré inmediatamente, pero ¿tú que harás con ella? Es muy bonita

Kaoru se ruborizó y cuando la mirada del pelirrojo se posó en ella sintió arder su piel. El de ojos dorados sonrió de medio lado al confirmar que lo que decía el más alto era verdad. Su cabello negro, su piel blanca y sus ojos azules armonizaban perfectamente y se resaltaban mutuamente. Además, su pequeña boca color ciruela estaba perfectamente dibujada y su sonrojo le pareció adorable.

— Ve a hacer lo que te ordené, Sanosuke — respondió entonces el pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos — y asegúrate de que esos inútiles no vuelvan a poner un pie en mis propiedades

— Ya voy, ya voy — dijo divertido el moreno saliendo por donde ellos entraron

— ¿Realmente le pedirá a su chofer que me lleve? — Preguntó Kaoru una vez que se quedaron solos — Ya debe ser muy tarde y debo volver a casa — estaba poniéndose algo nerviosa.

El hombre sonrió y se acercó a ella, antes de que pudiera reaccionar el pelirrojo ya había tomado su barbilla delicadamente, obligándola a verlo directamente a la cara.

— Claro — respondió él — si es lo que quieres — sonrió — pero también puedes pasar la noche aquí. Tal vez salgas beneficiada si decides quedarte

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — Preguntó alarmada, alejándose de él

— Interprétalo como quieras, pero ya sabes que soy un hombre rico. Y te aseguro que se recompensar muy bien a quienes se portan bien conmigo

— Tengo que irme, por favor no me retrase más

— Si es lo que quieres

Pocos minutos después, Kaoru estaba sentada en la parte trasera de un lujoso auto conducido por un hombre mayor, de traje oscuro y cabello blanco. El hombre era muy serio y no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento haciéndola sentir un poco intimidada. No obstante, con el transcurso de los minutos se relajó observando a través de la ventana.

…

Al día siguiente, Kaoru despertó más animada. Antes de dormirse había estado pensando en su situación y decidió contactase con quien sería el nuevo dueño de la librería. Sí pensaba de manera optimista tal vez fuera un hombre mejor que Takeda y podría intentar llegar a un acuerdo con él.

Fue a la tienda más temprano de lo usual y registro entre los papeles de Takeda, encontró la oferta de compraventa entre sus documentos. Leyó rápidamente y tomó nota del nombre y la dirección en la que podía encontrar al futuro dueño de lo que antes fue la amada librería de su padre. Salió rápidamente, decidida a luchar por ese valioso lugar.

— Kenshin Himura — repitió el nombre del futuro comprador de la tienda.

…

Cuando Kaoru llegó a la dirección que encontró en los documentos de Takeda se sintió extrañada, era un edificio de oficinas cuyas puertas estaban custodiados por hombres vestidos de negro. Se acercó para intentar entrar, pero fue inmediatamente detenida por uno de estos guardias

— Necesito hablar con el señor Kenshin Himura, por favor, déjeme pasar

— Dijo Kaoru al hombre frente a ella

— ¿Tiene invitación? — Preguntó el guardia

— No, la verdad es que no me espera, pero necesito hablar con él

— Lo siento, nadie puede ingresar sin ser invitado — respondió secamente el hombre

— Por favor, al menos pregunte si puede recibirme

— Será mejor que te largues si no quieres problemas — amenazó fríamente

— Esos no son modales para tratar a una señorita — Kaoru escuchó esa voz masculina a sus espaldas y creyó reconocerla, se giró y se encontró con el hombre de cabello castaño que había visto la noche anterior en la mansión del pelirrojo que la había ayudado

— Lo siento, señor — respondió el guardia — pero insiste en ver al señor Himura sin ser invitada

— No hay problema — dijo Sanosuke — no creo que se niegue a recibir a una mujer tan bonita. Menos si ya estuvo en su casa

— ¡Quiere decir que el pelirrojo de anoche es Kenshin Himura! — exclamó sorprendida Kaoru

— ¿Acaso no lo sabías? — Preguntó asombrado Sanosuke

— La verdad es que anoche no pregunté su nombre — respondió Kaoru avergonzada — y lo que me trae hoy hasta aquí no tiene nada que ver con eso

— Ven conmigo y cuéntame lo que ocurre.

Sanosuke entró al edificio acompañado de Kaoru, quien le explicó el motivo de su visita. Subieron el ascensor hasta el último piso y entraron en una sala amplia con vistas a la ciudad.

— Toma asiento. Hablaré con Kenshin y veré si te puede atender — dijo Sanosuke saliendo por un largo pasillo que había a un extremo de la sala.

Kaoru se sentó cerca de la ventana. Espero 20 minutos y Sanosuke se presentó nuevamente ante ella, le dijo:

— Kenshin está dispuesto a hablar contigo. Pero tiene algunas entrevistas previas y piensa que no podrá verte por lo menos en una hora más, tal vez dos.

— No importa, de todos modos fui yo la que se presentó sin avisar. Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario

— Entonces te dejo, lamentablemente yo también tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo acompañarte por más tiempo

— Muchas gracias por lo que hizo por mí

— No es nada. Hasta pronto — dijo Sanosuke haciendo un gesto de despedida. Dejando a Kaoru sola nuevamente.

Kaoru se sentó y sacó un libro que llevaba en su bolso, tendría bastante tiempo para leer. Y aunque al principio le costó concentrarse; vio pasar hombres que parecían sacados de una película de mafiosos, finalmente se concentró tanto en su lectura que el tiempo pareció volar.

" _La felicidad que le produjo aquella respuesta superó a todo lo que Darcy había experimentado hasta entonces, y procedió a expresarse con el acierto y el ardor que cabe esperar de un hombre perdidamente enamorado. Si Elizabeth hubiera sido capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, habría comprobado hasta qué punto le sentaba bien la expresión de sincero deleite que se adueñó de sus facciones; pero aunque no miraba, si podía escuchar, y Darcy le habló de sentimientos que, al demostrar lo importante que era para él, dieron cada vez mayor valor a su afecto"_

Kaoru suspiró y levantó la vista del libro embobada con lo que acababa de leer. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos miraron en frente y se toparon con los ojos dorados de Kenshin Himura, quien estaba sentado frente a ella, volvió bruscamente a la realidad y se ruborizó

— ¿Por qué no me dijo que ya estaba aquí? — dijo cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie

— Porque lucías adorable al estar tan concentrada en la lectura — respondió él poniéndose también de pie y acercándose a ella.

Kaoru se alejó instintivamente, aquél hombre la intimidaba y la ponía nerviosa. Kenshin sonrió

— Sanosuke me ha contado la razón de tu visita — dijo invitándola a seguirlo.

Kaoru fue tras él hasta llegar a un amplio despacho. Él se sentó frente a un escritorio de vidrió y ella se sentó frente a él.

— Te escucho — dijo apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando sus brazos frente a él. Sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya y la librería _Aroma de papel_ perteneció a mi familia por muchas generaciones. Con mi padre alcanzó bastante popularidad ya que él realmente amaba ese lugar. Lamentablemente los problemas económicos que tuve después de su muerte me obligaron a venderla. Kanryu Takeda había prometido no deshacerse de ella y convertirla nuevamente en una librería exitosa. Yo siempre tuve la esperanza de recuperarla.

— Soy un hombre de palabra por lo que no me retractaré de la oferta que le hice a Takeda, no obstante, hay algo que podríamos hacer para que esa librería esté nuevamente en tus manos

— Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa

— Pondré la librería a tu nombre una vez que la compre, será tuya, pero deberás devolverme el dinero

— Pero yo... no tengo como devolvérselo

— No te preocupes, no será inmediatamente y podrás hacerlo en cuotas. Si aceptas prepararé un documento en el que fije los plazos y el monto

— Acepto — respondió Kaoru sin pensar

— En dos días, el viernes a las 11:00 de la mañana vendrá Takeda a firmar los papeles de la venta. Ven tú a las 11:30 y pregunta por Sanosuke Sagara. Espérame con él y vemos los detalles del traspaso.

— Muchas gracias, señor Himura

Kaoru sonrió esperanzada y una sutil sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios de Himura.

Cuando el pelirrojo se quedó solo la sonrisa se hizo más evidente. Sanosuke entró pocos minutos después.

— La chica me contó lo que le ofreciste, se veía feliz la pobrecita ingenua — dijo el castaño — ¿Por qué lo haces?

— Tal vez por el puro placer de tenerla en mis manos — respondió enfrentando sus miradas — la librería será finalmente mía, y esa mujer también.

…

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, desarrollado bajo el argumento entregado por Sibreka. Según mi planificación tendrá 3 capítulos, los cuales espero poder terminar durante Febrero.**

 **El libro que leía Kaoru es "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen y el fragmento que copié pertenece al capítulo 58.**

 **También les quiero contar que tengo dos One-Shot publicados en la cuenta del foro Sakabatto. Se llaman "El deseo de Navidad" y "El Primer beso". Los links están en mi perfil por si se animan a leerlos.**


	2. Felicidad y caída

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **El argumento de esta historia le pertenece a Sibreka, a quien escribo este fic por ser la ganadora de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro** **Sakabattō.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Felicidad y caída.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeda ya se imaginaba contando el dinero que Kenshin Himura le daría por esa librería, no sabía la razón por la cual estaba tan interesado en ella, pero había sido un acierto comprarla. Lo que le dio a Kaoru no se comparaba con lo que obtendría en apenas 30 minutos más. Su chofer manejaba hasta el edificio donde se encontraría con Himura, mientras él no podía evitar una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La intención de Takeda nunca fue la de tener una librería exitosa, a decir verdad, los beneficios que obtuvo durante el tiempo en que fue su dueño se debían exclusivamente al trabajo de Kaoru. Él la compró simplemente porque sus informantes descubrieron que Kenshin Himura; conocido con el apodo de Battousai en el submundo de la mafia nipona, ofrecería dinero por ella, la razón no la sabía y tampoco le importaba, sólo quería el dinero que ese hombre le podía entregar.

Cuando Takeda llegó fue inmediatamente llevado a la oficina de Kenshin Himura, quien lo invitó a revisar los términos del contrato de compra-venta y luego brindó con él al dar por terminado el traspaso de la propiedad. Kanryu Takeda se fue contento, sintiendo el peso de los billetes dentro de su maletín negro.

En cuanto Takeda salió de su despacho, Kenshin sonrió maliciosamente

— Aoshi — dijo, y un hombre vestido de negro salió de las sombras — ya sabes lo hay que hacer

Las miradas de los dos hombres se cruzaron y Aoshi, después de un gesto afirmativo, salió por la puerta que minutos antes había cruzado Takeda.

…

Kaoru estaba nerviosa, pero feliz, se encontraba con Sanosuke esperando a Kenshin en la oficina del castaño. Él era un hombre simpático y le hablaba animadamente lo que ayudaba a calmarla un poco. Sanosuke le servía un refresco cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, era Kenshin Himura con los documentos del traspaso.

— Buenos días, Kaoru — dijo al entrar

— Buenos días señor Himura — dijo ella poniéndose de pie

Kenshin le sonrió y ella se sonrojó, la verdad es que era un hombre muy guapo y no podía evitar sentirse atraída e intimidada en su presencia.

Se sentaron en una mesa redonda que había en uno de los extremos de la oficina y Kenshin le entregó a Kaoru la carpeta con los documentos.

— En esta carpeta están las condiciones del traspaso de la librería a tu nombre. Si estás de acuerdo sólo debes firmar — dijo el pelirrojo

Kaoru leyó atentamente sin hacer ningún gesto o comentario hasta que terminó

— ¿Alguna duda? — Preguntó Kenshin al verla dejar de leer

— Los montos de las cuotas son muy elevados y los intereses bastante altos — dijo en voz baja

— Claro, quiero recuperar pronto mi dinero — respondió tranquilamente el pelirrojo — sin embargo, creo que no es una cifra imposible de alcanzar, además, tienes dos meses para reunir el monto

— Si me atraso inmediatamente pierdo la librería

— Puedo ser flexible en eso, pero lógicamente si no puedes pagar finalmente la librería será mía

Kaoru se entristeció un poco pensando las posibilidades que tenía de cumplir las condiciones que Himura le imponía.

— Tienes otra opción — dijo Kenshin mirándola directamente a los ojos

— ¿Otra opción? — repitió Kaoru confusa

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dije en mi casa? — Preguntó sonriendo — sé recompensar muy bien a quienes se portan bien conmigo. Podrías considerar hacer eso — dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre los labios de Kaoru, que lo miraba perpleja, sin poder reaccionar a las palabras de Kenshin. — ¿Qué me dices? — Preguntó el pelirrojo

— ¿Quién demonios piensas que soy? — Preguntó al fin irritada y poniéndose de pie — eres un... eres un... bastardo

Kenshin rió divertido.

— Puedes tomarlo como una broma — dijo sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro — ¿Firmarás? — Preguntó extendiendo una pluma. Kaoru la tomó y después de sentarse firmó.

Kenshin le ofreció una copa de vino para celebrar, no obstante, Kaoru la rechazó y salió rápidamente del lugar.

— ¿Sintiendo compasión por la muchacha, Sanosuke? — Preguntó Kenshin mirando al moreno que lucía preocupado

— Es una chica dulce e ingenua. No es como Takeda o los otros hombres con los que tratamos, no puedo evitar pensar que no deberíamos jugar sucio con ella — respondió Sanosuke

— No te preocupes tanto, Sano. Es cierto que la recompensaré si decide portarse bien conmigo — Kenshin bebió un poco de vino — sin embargo, tendrás que asegurarte de que no consiga el dinero para pagarme. Quiero que no tenga más opción que recurrir nuevamente a mi generosidad — sonrió

…

Dos días después Kaoru miraba la televisión mientras desayunaba, las noticias decían que habían encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre flotando en el río rodeado de dinero en mal estado por la humedad. Ese hombre había sido identificado como Kanryu Takeda.

— Kanryu Takeda — repitió Kaoru dejando caer el pan dulce que tenía en sus manos. Sus ojos muy abiertos delataban la sorpresa que este hecho le causaba — no puede ser — murmuró

…

5 días más tarde, Sanosuke se presentó en la librería poco antes de la hora de almuerzo

— ¿Como estás? — Preguntó sonriendo a Kaoru

— Bien — respondió la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa — ¿Y usted?

— Muy bien — sonrió — pero esas ojeras me dicen que no ha estado descansando apropiadamente — dijo señalando el rostro de Kaoru

— Lo que pasa es que he conseguido un trabajo nocturno en un call center, no es nada pesado, pero no he podido dormir mucho los últimos días

— ¿Un call center?

— Sí, como debo juntar bastante dinero y la librería aún no ha recuperado la popularidad que tenía con mi padre

— Ya veo, entonces la ayudaré ¿Qué libros le recomendaría a un hombre que nunca ha leído uno?

Kaoru rió y luego guió a Sanosuke a través de la librería mostrándole unos cuantos libros que el castaño compró

— Muchas gracias por su compra — dijo sonriendo Kaoru al entregarle la bolsa con los libros

— Ya es hora de almuerzo, ¿vamos a comer algo?

— No es necesario, pero muchas gracias

— Claro que es necesario, dormir y comer mal no le hacen bien a nadie, vamos, acompáñame

— Esta bien — Kaoru sonrió.

Sanosuke la llevó a una cafetería cercana y compraron un almuerzo ligero.

— Realmente te estás esforzando mucho — dijo Sanosuke

— Sí, la librería significa mucho para mí y ahora que he podido recuperarla, haría cualquier cosa por conservarla

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

— Sí

— Ya veo

Terminaron el almuerzo mientras mantenían una charla amena. Sanosuke la llevó de regreso a la tienda y se despidió agradeciendo los libros que llevaba.

Tres días más tarde Kaoru recibió otra visita, ahora era el pelirrojo el que se presentó delante de ella.

— Señor Himura — dijo sorprendida al verlo

— Un buen amigo me recomendó esta librería — sonrió — dijo que además de los libros se puede encontrar grata compañía para almorzar.

…

Los dos meses pasaron rápidamente. Kaoru trabajó muy duro, tanto en la librería como en el call center, se notaba cansada por el esfuerzo y la falta de sueño, pero estaba feliz porque había logrado reunir el dinero que necesitaba para pagar la primera cuota del dinero que debía a Kenshin, además, la esperanzaba saber que si seguía un tiempo más de ese modo la librería volvería a ser completamente suya.

Era tarde, pero sonreía mientras cerraba las cortinas de la librería para regresar a casa, esa noche estaba libre y podría descansar. No obstante, cuando se puso de pie vio a Sanosuke recargado contra un auto. Le sonrió, sus visitas se habían vuelto usuales y ella empezaba a considerarlo un buen amigo. Kenshin también la había visitado algunas veces y aunque ella siempre se ponía muy nerviosa en su presencia cada vez que aparecía no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

— Kaoru — saludó alegre Sanosuke — he venido para que vayamos a celebrar

— ¿Celebrar?

— Claro, me dijiste que tienes el dinero acordado, tenemos que celebrarlo

Kaoru sonrió ante la propuesta y aceptó ir con Sanosuke. Él la llevó a un bonito restaurante de estilo francés. Pidieron vino junto a la comida y conversaron animadamente. Sanosuke era experto en contar anécdotas que mantenían divertidas a las personas y Kaoru realmente se sentía en confianza con él.

Después de la cena Sanosuke la llevó hasta su casa.

— Gracias por la cena, Sanosuke — dijo Kaoru para después bajarse del auto

— Nos vemos — respondió Sanosuke. Hizo partir el auto y Kaoru se despidió de él con la mano en alto.

Cuando el auto desapareció de su vista sacó las llaves de su casa y entró, al prender las luces toda la alegría que sentía en ese momento se esfumó. Su pequeño departamento en el primer piso estaba desordenado, habían dado vuelta y roto todas sus cosas. Las lágrimas de impotencia se agolparon en sus ojos cuando de pronto recordó el dinero.

— ¡No puede ser! — Se dijo así misma mientras corría a su dormitorio para comprobar lo que ya sabía; no quedaba ni un centavo de todo el dinero que consiguió con tanto esfuerzo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos abiertos no dejaban de llorar. ¿Dé qué había servido tanto esfuerzo? ¿De qué había servido que Kenshin Himura le hubiese devuelto la librería si no sería capaz de retenerla?

— Kenshin Himura — dijo en un susurro — tengo que hablar con él.

Kaoru secó sus lágrimas y volvió a salir. Corrió por las calles de Tokio sin importarle nada más que llegar a la mansión en la que antes ya había estado.

…

— La piedad no te queda bien, Sanosuke — decía Kenshin al teléfono mientras miraba por la ventana del despacho que tenía en su mansión.

— No seas estúpido — respondió el moreno desde el otro lado de la línea — sabes lo que pienso de todo esto

— No debiste encariñarte tanto con la muchacha — replicó Kenshin

— Es una buena chica, y me siento un patán por haber ordenado que robaran su casa — dijo Sanosuke

— Señor Himura — dijo entonces un hombre vestido de negro desde la puerta — una señorita llamada Kaoru Kamiya insiste en verlo

— Sanosuke — dijo sonriendo — ella está aquí — hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea — hablamos después

Kenshin colgó y miró al hombre que había anunciado a Kaoru

— Hazla pasar

— Como ordene

Cinco minutos más tarde Kaoru entraba al despacho. Estaba temblando, mezcla del frío, la impotencia y la ansiedad que la situación le causaba. Kenshin se dio cuenta del mal estado en que se encontraba, su rostro pálido y sus ojos rojos la hacían parecer frágil y temerosa. Sin embargo, pudo apreciar su belleza mejor que nunca, esa belleza que florecía en la adversidad y que se mostraba sin mascaradas ni disfraces. Algo bastante difícil de ver.

Kenshin se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro

— Estás muy fría — dijo sacando a Kaoru del estado de schok en que se encontraba.

— Han robado mi casa — dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras lágrimas enormes caían de sus ojos — no sé que hacer, me robaron el dinero que tenía para usted

Kenshin secó las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Kaoru

— Realmente me esforcé tanto para conseguir ese dinero — dijo sin poder evitar aferrarse a la camisa de Kenshin — no quiero perder la librería, por favor, no quiero

Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru con ternura y acarició su cabello

— ¿Tan importante es ese lugar para ti? — Preguntó él sin soltarla

— Crecí en ese lugar, entre los libros y las estanterías, mi padre me contaba cuentos y me dejaba dormir en un sofá que ponía junto a la vitrina. Amo ese sitio, los recuerdos que me trae y los sueños que crecieron ahí. Haría cualquier cosa para no perderlo

— ¿Cualquier cosa? — Preguntó Kenshin separándola de si y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Kaoru no sabía distinguir que había en esos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente. — Entonces — prosiguió Kenshin — permíteme cuidar de ti — Kenshin tomó el rostro de Kaoru con sus manos y la besó.

Kaoru se sintió sorprendida por ese beso, al principio no supo como reaccionar, pensó en apartarlo, pero él la abrazaba con fuerza y cualquier intento de huir resultaba vano. Además, ese beso le gustaba, no podía negar que el pelirrojo le atraía y ese beso era exquisito.

Se rindió a los labios de Kenshin y se dejó atrapar por la pasión que él le imponía.

Después del beso Kenshin la tomó de la mano y la guió fuera del despacho, caminaron hacia una escalera de mármol ubicada cerca de la entrada y comenzaron a subir. El corazón de Kaoru comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, pero no era capaz de poner en orden los pensamientos que la asaltaban, y su cuerpo simplemente obedecía a la guía de Kenshin sin que ella pudiera detenerse a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Cuando entró a la habitación de Kenshin se sintió mareada y tembló. Kenshin la abrazó nuevamente, besó su frente y acarició su cabello, el aroma de Kenshin tranquilizó a Kaoru, quien se aferró a su cuerpo buscando sentirse protegida. Kaoru siempre fue una muchacha fuerte y eso era lo que le permitía estar aún en pie: Crecio sin una madre, su padre enfermó dejándola huérfana y con muchas deudas por pagar, luchó por su librería hasta el punto de pasar días sin dormir más que una hora y alimentándose precariamente. Pero era sólo una chica de 19 años que necesitaba expresar su fragilidad y sentirse cuidada por alguien más, y ahí estaba Kenshin, abrazándola, acariciándola con suavidad y prometiéndole que todo estaría bien.

Simplemente quiso creer que eso era verdad.

Dejó de pensar y se entregó sin reparos al hombre junto a ella, imaginándolo como un héroe que la salvaba cada vez que se encontraba perdida, como un príncipe que extendía su mano para darle fuerza y amor.

Pero no fue sólo eso, también la desbordó de pasión y placer.

Kenshin sonrió cuando el cuerpo de Kaoru delató su virginidad. Su deseo se acrecentó al saberla inexperta y añadió ternura a su ímpetu buscando hacer de la experiencia algo satisfactorio para la mujer junto a él y cada gemido, cada movimiento del cuerpo de Kaoru, sus caricias inexpertas y su mirada tímida pero anhelante, le confirmaban que lo estaba logrando.

…

Kaoru despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana. Kenshin estaba junto a ella, observando su rostro, ella se ruborizó al tenerlo tan cerca y recordar lo que hace algunas horas habían hecho. Kenshin sonrió y besó su frente

— Buenos días, Kaoru

— Buenos días, Kenshin

Kenshin se puso de pie y Kaoru pudo observar, ahora con luz natural, su cuerpo delgado pero bien modelado y marcado.

— Vamos a darnos un baño — dijo él extendiendo su mano

Kaoru la tomó y salio de la cama, caminaron al baño y se metieron juntos a la ducha. Mientras al champú escurría por el cuerpo de Kaoru, Kenshin la acorraló contra una de las paredes y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos la abrazaban y recorrían sus senos, su abdomen y su sexo. Kaoru no opuso resistencia y se dejó embriagar nuevamente por la pasión de Kenshin; se entregó y lo recibió. Alcanzó la felicidad nuevamente en los brazos de él.

…

— Kenshin — dijo Kaoru algo intimidada por el porte del salón en el cual desayunaban. Nunca había comido en una mesa tan grande ni había sido servida por diferentes empleados

— Dime

— Sé que los términos del contrato son muy claros, pero si me das algo de tiempo, aunque los intereses se eleven yo prometo poder pagarte lo que te debo, y...

— Kaoru — la interrumpió Kenshin — ya no es necesario que pienses en eso

— Pero yo...

— Con lo que has hecho es más que suficiente

— Lo que he hecho — repitió Kaoru sintiendo confusión

Kenshin sonrió, se acercó a Kaoru y tomó su barbilla. Se miraron a los ojos y él dijo

— Estabas dispuesta a cualquier cosa por no perder la librería ¿no es así? Lo de anoche y esta mañana fue una exquisita muestra de lo serias que eran tus palabras

Kaoru sintió como esas palabras se incrustaron dolorosamente en su corazón.

— Entonces — dijo mientras las lágrimas se anidaban en sus ojos — simplemente me compraste, ese es el significado de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros

— No deberías llorar — dijo Kenshin — después de todo te traté bien y lo disfrutaste

— Me voy — dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie, no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para gritar o pelear con Kenshin, se sentía asqueada, mareada y con nauseas, necesitaba salir de ahí

— ¿Acaso no fue más agradable que dos meses sin dormir trabajando por una miseria en ese call center?

Kaoru caminó hasta la puerta del comedor, le costaba, pero hizo el esfuerzo de no demostrarlo. Apretó los puños y sin voltear a verlo dijo:

— Espero no volver a verlo, señor Himura. Si necesita algo de mí por favor envíe a Sanosuke.

— Volverás a mí, Kaoru

Dijo Kenshin con tranquilidad mientras la veía marchar.

…

 **Gracias por la lectura.**


	3. Final y principio

**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **.**

 **El argumento de esta historia le pertenece a Sibreka, a quien escribo este fic por ser la ganadora de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro** **Sakabattō.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Final y principio**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaoru caminaba de prisa mientras las lágrimas aún no dejaban de correr copiosamente por sus mejillas. Había sido una imbécil, una idiota al dejarse engañar por ese patán. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por haber sido tan crédula y por haberse creído cenicienta conociendo al príncipe azul; definitivamente los cuentos de hadas eran una mierda que volvían estúpidas a las mujeres.

Estaba tan enojada y triste que no se percató que estaba siendo seguida por unos hombres hasta que al pasar por fuera de un callejón la empujaron haciéndola caer al suelo, la rodearon.

— ¿Así que esta es la nueva zorra de Battousai? — dijo uno de los hombres — el señor Yukishiro estará feliz si la llevamos con él

— Es cierto, el ama destruir todo lo que Battousai ha tocado

— ¿De qué demonios hablan? ¿Quienes son ustedes? — Preguntó Kaoru poniéndose de pie y observando a los 4 tipos frente a ella

— ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Acaso Battousai ha sido rudo contigo? — Preguntó en tono burlón uno de los hombres, se acercó a Kaoru y la tomó de la barbilla

— ¡Suéltame! — Gritó quitando con violencia la mano que la tocaba

— Te enseñaré a ser más respetuosa niñita estúpida — dijo el tipo levantando su mano para golpearla. Kaoru cerro los ojos y puso instintivamente sus brazos delante de su rostro para esperar el golpe, no obstante el golpe nunca llegó.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y vio a Sanosuke junto a ella tomando del brazo al sujeto que la había amenazado

— Es... es.. Zanza — dijeron los demás retrocediendo.

Sanosuke lucía molesto. Dio un golpe fuerte al tipo que tenía sujeto del brazo y luego golpeo a a los otros tres sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

— ¿Estás bien, Kaoru? — Preguntó Sano después de haberse encargado de esos tipos.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué es eso de Battousai y de Zanza? — Preguntó Kaoru mirándolo confusa — ¿Qué tipo de personas son ustedes?

— Kaoru, lo siento

— Me voy, y no quiero volver a verlos jamás.

Kaoru se fue corriendo sin detenerse a escuchar a Sanosuke, quien gritaba su nombre pidiéndole que lo escuchara.

…

Kaoru no quería regresar a su casa por lo que se fue directamente a la librería, quería obligarse a trabajar para no pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Kenshin, sin embargo, era inevitable que eso ocurriera

— ¡Maldito seas Kenshin Himura! — dijo mientras reorganizaba los libros en la vitrina — te pagaré hasta el último centavo que te debo para no tener nada que ver contigo, patán.

— ¿Puedo pasar, Kaoru? — dijo Sanosuke desde la puerta de la tienda — por favor

— Sanosuke — dijo la chica acercándose a él — siento lo de hace rato, debí haberte agradecido por la ayuda

— No te preocupes, entiendo que estés molesta

— No fui justa, me desquité contigo pero la verdad es que estoy enojada con otra persona

— ¿Entonces, seguimos siendo amigos?

— Por supuesto

— Me alegra oírlo, Kaoru

Sanosuke sonrió y acarició el cabello de Kaoru haciéndola sonreír también.

…

Las cosas se volvían cada vez más complicadas para Kaoru, de la noche a la mañana perdió su trabajo en el call center y dos importantes pedidos de libros, uno para una cadena de cafés literarios que abriría una nueva sucursal y otra para la biblioteca de un colegio privado, fueron cancelados sin explicación alguna. Sin embargo, pese a que fueron golpes duros, Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a desmoronarse por esta racha de _mala suerte_ , el sólo hecho de recordar lo que le había hecho Kenshin Himura la hacía desear luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar que le arrebatara algo que era tan valioso para ella.

Habían pasado 6 semanas desde que Himura la había llevado a la cama con engaños y faltaban sólo dos para que tuviera que entregar el segundo pago, estaba cansada, durante ese tiempo había estado vendiendo almuerzos, haciendo clases particulares de lenguaje e historia para chicos de secundaria, cuidando niños, paseando perros, cualquier cosa que le diera un poco de dinero. Los únicos momentos en que no pensaba en trabajo era cuando se encontraba con Sanosuke, el moreno la iba a visitar a menudo y solían salir a almorzar o a cenar juntos.

Por otro lado, Kenshin estaba de un humor del demonio. Había obstaculizado de todas las maneras posibles la vida de Kaoru, logró que la despidieran del call center y se aseguró de que no pudiera encontrar un trabajo estable en todo Kanto. Además, hizo que cancelaran pedidos importantes y se encargó de que ninguna empresa se atreviera a comprar en esa librería. Estaba seguro que haciendo todo eso el estado de ánimo de Kaoru menguaría y ella no tendría más opción que volver a él suplicando por su ayuda, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. Sin embargo, ella se las arreglaba para no tener que volver a pedir su ayuda mientras él se desesperaba cada día más por no tenerla a su lado.

Battousai siempre conseguía todo lo que deseaba y las mujeres no eran la excepción. Cuando conoció a Kaoru pensó que sería una presa fácil que usaría hasta hartarse y luego desecharía, sin embargo, era él quien no podía quitársela de la cabeza, quien no dejaba de recordar la calidez de su cuerpo y la dulzura de sus labios. Anhelaba desesperadamente volver tenerla en su cama, quería con aún más fuerza contemplar el azul zafiro de sus ojos hermosos mirándolo con deseo. Pero ella huía, se mantenía alejada y pese a saber que él mismo había pedido a Sanosuke que se mantuviera cerca de ella para evitar que intentaran lastimarla nuevamente, cada vez que sabía de sus encuentros su cólera aumentaba.

Ahora mismo tenía que tragarse el coraje para evitar saltarle encima a su amigo y estrangularlo al verlo de tan buen humor porque iría en busca de Kaoru.

…

Sanosuke llegó con anticipación a buscar a Kaoru, Se sentó a esperarla y cuando al fin estaba cerrando la librería le dijo

— Hoy tenga ganas de comer pizza

— ¿Pizza? Esta bien, hace mucho que no como pizza — respondió Kaoru sonriendo, no obstante, justo en ese momento se tambaleo y sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza, tuvo que sostenerse de Sanosuke para no caer

— ¿Te siente mal? — Preguntó él, alarmado

— No es nada — respondió ella intentando lucir despreocupada — lo que pasa es que estos días he trabajado mucho y no he descansado ni comido apropiadamente

— Si sigues así enfermarás — dijo Sanosuke sosteniéndola de los brazos — estoy seguro que tu padre te amaba más a ti que a esta librería, y preferiría que cuidaras de tu salud antes de que lucharas obstinadamente por conservarla

— Probablemente lo que dices es verdad, pero yo no puedo evitar querer luchar con todas mis fuerzas por este lugar — sonrió — ahora mejor vamos a comer, tengo hambre

— Esta bien — respondió el chico

No obstante, dieron sólo un par de pasos cuando nuevamente las piernas de Kaoru flaquearon, pero esta vez también su conciencia se apagó. Sanosuke alcanzó a sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo. Kaoru se había desmayado.

…

Sanosuke estaba nervioso, había llevado a Kaoru a una clínica cercana y ahora esperaba mientras era examinada. Cuando al fin lo dejaron verla la encontró llorando sentada en una cama.

— ¿Qué te han dicho, Kaoru? — Preguntó Sanosuke acercándose a ella

— Estoy embarazada — respondió ella abrazándose de él

…

— ¡Embarazada! — Exclamó Kenshin poniéndose de pie

— Y no sólo eso — respondió Sanosuke — también malnutrida, y eso, junto a lo poco que ha descansado, hizo que su cuerpo colapsara. Estará hospitalizada por dos días

— Debo enviar protección — dijo Kenshin dando vueltas por el despacho — una cosa es que piensen que fue una de las mujeres con las que me divierto y otra diferente es que sepan que espera un hijo mío. Es peligroso que esta información salga fuera de aquí

— Y será difícil que no salga — dijo Sanosuke — Yukishiro ha gastado mucho dinero para enterarse de tus movimientos

— Debo protegerla

— Deberías ir a verla — dijo Sanosuke — esa chica es muy fuerte, pero hace tiempo que está en el borde, pareciera que se desmoronará en cualquier momento y todo ha sido culpa tuya y de tus caprichos.

…

Kaoru había dormido profundamente, después de llorar un rato y luego reír con las tonterías de Sanosuke, el cansancio de los días de arduo trabajo le pasó la cuenta a su cuerpo.

Estaba sentada en la cama terminando de desayunar cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejó inmediatamente de comer cuando vio que era Kenshin Himura quien entraba.

— Veo que Sanosuke no tardó en contarte que estoy embarazada — dijo molesta

— No era algo que me pudiera ocultar — respondió él con tranquilidad

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó Kaoru mirándolo retadora — yo no te necesito para encargarme de este bebé, así que si eso te preocupada puedes estar tranquilo

— Te equivocas — dijo Kenshin acercándose a ella — ese bebé es mío y cuidaré de él, lo que me tiene intranquilo es tu salud. Sanosuke me dijo que no estás comiendo bien ni descansando apropiadamente y eso, sumado al embarazo, fue lo que te hizo colapsar. — Kenshin tomó las manos de Kaoru, sorprendiéndola — Es mi culpa por poner tanta presión sobre tus hombros.

— No finjas estar preocupado por mí, si te preocupa el bebé ten por seguro que no haré nada que lo dañe, ahora por favor vete — dijo Kaoru alejando sus manos de las de Kenshin

— Lo del bebé fue sólo el empujón que necesitaba para venir a verte — confesó Kenshin — pero la verdad es que no he dejado de pensar en ti y en la noche que pasamos juntos

— No mientas, esa noche no fui más que una prostituta para ti

— Es cierto que quise que así fuera, no te voy a engañar. También esperaba que volvieras a mí dispuesta a entrar en mi cama de nuevo cuando te dieras cuenta de que no podrías pagar lo acordado por segunda vez. Pero haz mostrado más orgullo y determinación de lo que esperaba, y ahora soy yo él que no puede sacarte de su cabeza.

— No volveré a caer en tus mentiras — dijo Kaoru negándose a creer en las palabras que escuchaba

— He querido hasta matar a Sanosuke porque él puede estar cerca de ti

— Por favor vete

— Vendrás a mi casa cuando salgas del hospital

— Claro que no

— Necesito asegurarme de que estés bien

— Sé cuidarme sola

— No te estoy preguntando, es una orden

— No obedezco ordenes de nadie, vete

— Eso lo veremos — dijo Kenshin saliendo del lugar

— Maldito patán engreído — dijo Kaoru apretando sus manos. Sin embargo, al recordar las palabras de Kenshin _"la verdad es que no he dejado de pensar en ti y en la noche que pasamos juntos" "y ahora soy yo él que no puede sacarte de su cabeza"_ no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento cálido brotando en su interior.

…

— Buenos días — dijo una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro entrando a la habitación de Kaoru — mi nombre es Megumi Takani y será la médico encargada de darle el alta

— ¿Ya me puedo ir? ¡Que alegría! — dijo Kaoru suspirando aliviada

— Sí, pero primero pondré unas vitaminas en su suero, cuando este se acabe podrá ir a casa señorita Kamiya

— Gracias — respondió sonriente.

Sin embargo, Kaoru empezó a sentirse repentinamente somnolienta, y sin poder evitarlo se quedó dormida. Kenshin Himura entró a la habitación

— Gracias, Megumi — dijo acercándose a Kaoru, la que estaba profundamente dormida

— Espero que con esto quede saldada mi deuda con la mafia, señor Himura. Yo ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ese mundo

— No te preocupes, Takani. Ya estás fuera.

…

Cuando Kaoru despertó sintió extrañeza. Recordaba el lugar en el que se encontraba, era la habitación de Kenshin, sin embargo, ella no tenía por qué encontrarse ahí. Aún debía estar en el cuarto que estaba ocupando en la clínica.

— Debo estar soñando — dijo restregando sus ojos

— No lo estás

La voz de Kenshin la devolvió abruptamente a la realidad, miró hacia la ventana y lo vio de pie mirando hacia donde estaba ella.

— ¡Pero qué demonios! — dijo Kaoru levantándose de la cama bruscamente. Lamentablemente tambaleó y tuvo que sentarse

— Te dije que vendrías a mi casa después del hospital

— Me largo — dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie ahora más lentamente, caminó hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Miró a Kenshin y el le mostró la llave con una sonrisa burlona.

— No dejaré que te vayas, aunque tenga que mantenerte encerrada en esta habitación

— ¡Eso se llama secuestro!

— Llámalo como quieras, pero es la única manera que tengo para cuidar de ti

— No me hagas esto, por favor — dijo Kaoru acercándose — yo debo seguir trabajando en la librería para juntar el dinero que te debo

— Eso ya no será necesario — dijo Kenshin — ordené que se traspasara la librería a mi nombre por incumplimiento de contrato

— ¡Qué! Pero si aún faltan casi dos semanas para que se acabe el plazo

— Pero no puedes certificar el primer pago ¿verdad?

— Eso quiere decir que todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano — miró a Kenshin directamente a los ojos — en realidad tu nunca quisiste devolverme la librería ¿cierto? Sólo querías divertirte a costa mía.

Kenshin no respondió.

— ¡Eres de lo peor! — Gritó Kaoru — te odio

— Aún así soy la única opción que tienes — respondió él tomándola de las manos y aprisionándola contra la pared — desde que decidiste acostarte conmigo me perteneces

— No hables de mí como si fuera un objeto

Kenshin se estaba hartando de la conversación, la aprisionó con aún más fuerza y la besó intensamente pese a la oposición de la mujer. Kaoru intentaba librarse de los labios de Kenshin, pero estos eran tan abrasadores que finalmente cedió al contacto de su boca.

Cuando Kenshin se separó de ella, Kaoru lucía sonrojada y agitada, no obstante, apretó la quijada y abofeteo con fuerza al pelirrojo

— No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima nuevamente — amenazó

…

Kaoru no tenía escapatoria. Después de pasar 5 días encerrada en la habitación de Battousai rogó poder salir y Kenshin la complació, sin embargo, le advirtió bastante amenazadoramente que si intentaba escapar era capaz de encadenarla para asegurarse de que no lo intentaría nuevamente.

Kaoru podía caminar por toda la casa y los jardines, nadie le impedía rondar por donde quisiera, pero ella sabía que estaba constantemente siendo vigilada, aún así, los deseos de escapar estaban siempre presentes. No se conformaba con la vida de cautiva que ese hombre le ofrecía.

Poco a poco comenzó a conversar con las muchachas del servicio, hasta entablar amistad con una de ellas. La soledad de Kaoru, quien ya ni siquiera contaba con Sanosuke para conversar, le hizo confiar rápidamente en la muchacha que le ofrecía compañía y comprensión. Poco a poco comenzó a contarle sus problemas y terminó por confesarle los deseos que tenía de huir del lugar

— Te ayudaré a escapar — le dijo la chica

— ¿Qué?

— Uno de los guardias quiere ser mi novio — sonrió la chica con coquetería — si le digo que te deje salir y le prometo algunos besos probablemente lo hará

— Pero eso les traería problemas

— Nadie tiene por qué saber que te ayudamos

— Muchísimas gracias, amiga — dijo Kaoru abrazando a la chica

…

Tres días más tarde Kaoru logró salir de la mansión en la que había estado _prisionera_ por los últimos tres meses, sin embargo, no alcanzó a alejarse demasiado cuando sintió su boca y nariz ser cubierta por un trozo de tela, intentó luchar, pero sus sentidos se apagaron lentamente sumiéndose en un estado de inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba atada de pies y manos recostada sobre una alfombra azul. En un primer momento pensó que Kenshin la había descubierto, pero no reconoció el lugar en el que estaba, además, pese a todo, no creía que Kenshin fuera capaz de atarla sin ninguna contemplación y dejarla tirada en el suelo. Le dolían las muñecas y la cuerda que ataba sus pies estaba lastimando su piel.

— Así que ya despertó la zorra de Battousai — escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella. Se giró y vio a un hombre de cabello blanco sentado en una silla — Pero no te preocupes, no te lastimaré, al menos por el momento — Sonrió.

…

Kenshin estaba realmente furioso. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie supiera dónde se encontraba Kaoru? Tenía a todos sus hombres buscando por la mansión y los alrededores mientras él daba vueltas por el despacho temiéndose lo peor.

Sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando el joven guardia, el mismo que había dejado salir a Kaoru, se presentó con una nota de parte de Yukishiro.

 _Battousai:_

 _Es hora de decidir cual de los dos es el verdadero gran jefe de la mafia japonesa. Ven solo y la chica no saldrá lastimada._

 _E. Yukishiro_

— Yo lo llevaré al lugar del encuentro — dijo el guardia traidor.

…

Kenshin llegó a una de las residencias de Enishi Yukishiro y fue guiado hasta un salón que generalmente era usado para el entrenamiento, un espacio amplio y vació. Cuando entró su mirada inspeccionó el lugar; más de 30 hombres armados ubicados alrededor y en el centro Enishi Yukishiro esperándolo con una amplia sonrisa, atrás de él estaba Kaoru, atada y sentada en el suelo.

…

— ¡Aoshi! — Gritó Sanosuke alcanzando al hombre de ojos celestes — Kenshin no está, los guardias lo vieron salir en su auto junto a un guardia.

— Probablemente ya sabe donde está la chica Kamiya

— En ese caso debe estar en manos de Yukishiro — dijo alarmado Sanosuke — debemos encontrarlo, Kenshin no puede solo contra todos los hombres de ese bastardo

— Espera — dijo Aoshi sacando su teléfono móvil, marcó un número y espero a que le contestaran — Hannya — dijo en cuanto le contestaron — necesito la ubicación de Battousai, ahora — esperó unos minutos — buen trabajo, gracias Hannya — dijo y luego colgó — ya sé donde está

— ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? — Preguntó entre sorprendido y asustado Sanosuke

— He puesto un rastreador en su móvil, así puedo localizarlo en cualquier momento — respondió Aoshi — por cierto, en el tuyo también

— Pues cuando quiera huir de ti ya sé que cosa no debo llevar

…

— Suelta a la mujer — dijo Kenshin enérgicamente — ya has conseguido traerme que es lo que querías, ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestros asuntos

— Es cierto, pero creo que es divertido tenerla aquí. Si me ganas te la llevas, pero si pierdes me la quedo

— ¡No hablen de mí como si fuera un objeto! — Grito Kaoru mientras lágrimas de enojo brotaban de sus ojos.

Kenshin y Enishi eran excelentes espadachines, Kaoru vio con asombro como se enfrentaban emulando a los antiguos samurais, durante muchos momentos no podía saber cual de los dos tenía ventaja, ambos eras diestros y veloces, el metal de sus espadas chocaba con fuerza. Sin embargo, Kenshin comenzó de a poco a hacerse con la ventaja y en un movimiento circular y envolvente logró lanzar a Enishi con fuerza contra la pared. Lo había dejado fuera de combate.

— El señor Enishi no puede perder — grito uno de los hombres armados para luego apuntar su arma a Kaoru y disparar.

Kenshin corrió y alcanzó a protegerla con su cuerpo, recibiendo el impacto en su espalda.

— Kenshin, Kenshin, ¡Kenshin! — Gritó ella sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, Kenshin cayendo a sus pies y botando sangre por la comisura de sus labios.

Estaba tan abstraída en ese momento que no se percató de que junto al disparo se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Aoshi, Sanosuke y un buen número de hombres, hasta que fue tomada en brazos por el castaño, quien la sacó del lugar. Por su parte Aoshi se hizo cargo de Kenshin, dejando lo demás en manos de Shikijo.

…

 **4 años después.**

Kaoru se encontraba en Narita, recién había bajado del avión y volvía a Tokio después de 4 años. Con posterioridad a lo ocurrido con Yukishiro y mientras Kenshin aún se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pidió ayuda a Sanosuke para alejarse de todo aquello, el moreno la ayudó a irse a Europa donde nació su pequeño hijo y también cursó estudios de bibliotecología. Por mucho tiempo pensó que jamás regresaría a Japón, sin embargo, cuatro años después y llevando de la mano a su pequeño pelirrojo, llamado Kenji, estaba nuevamente en aquel lugar, Tokio, la ciudad de sus mejores y peores recuerdos.

Lo primero que hizo, después de dejar su equipaje en el hotel, fue caminar con Kenji por los lugares que mayores recuerdos le traían. Caminó sin pensarlo hasta donde anteriormente se ubicaba la librería de su padre, esperando encontrar un complejo hotelero 5 estrellas; Sanosuke le había confesado que Kenshin era dueño de todas las viviendas y negocios del sector, había estado comprándolos de a poco porque quería instalar ahí un gran complejo hotelero y centro comercial. Le contó también que ya había tenido enfrentamientos con su padre por este motivo, pero que cuando Kamiya enfermó Himura decidió dejarlo en paz, después de todo, moriría y con la hija sería más sencillo, o eso pensó. Pero Takeda se adelantó y compró primero, lo que lo enfureció. Sanosuke había omitido contarle que ese complejo hotelero con centro comercial incluido era una buena forma de lavar dinero de la mafia, aunque Kaoru no era tonta y después de lo vivido sabía que los negocios de Kenshin no eran siempre legales.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Kaoru cuando nada de lo que pensó ver ahí se encontraba. Todo seguía igual que hace 4 años atrás, incluso la modesta librería llamada "Aroma de papel". Los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de lágrimas y tomando a su hijo en sus brazos corrió hacia ella y entró.

— Bienvenida — dijo una joven sonriente en cuanto entró.

Kaoru miró a su alrededor, las repisas y los libros, la nostalgia y ese aroma a papel tan familiar la hizo sonreír recordando sus días más felices. Caminó hasta la estantería más cercana y pasó su mano sobre los lomos de los libros hasta que sus dedos se encontraron con otros dedos. Giró y miró al dueño de esa mano que ahora acariciaba sus dedos. Un pelirrojo de ojos color violeta la miraba sonriente. Ella quedó paralizada, sin saber como reaccionar frente a ese encuentro después de largos años.

Kenshin miró al niño en sus brazos largamente y luego volvió a mirarla a ella

— ¿Le gustan mucho los libros? — Preguntó — Los acariciaba con tanta delicadeza que me lo ha parecido

— La verdad es que sí — respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa — mi padre solía tener una librería y me enseñó desde pequeña el valor que tiene un buen libro. Puede ser un buen amigo, ayudarte a reflexionar y a crecer como persona, a desarrollar tu imaginación y a cultivar tu intelecto.

— ¿Qué libro le recomendarías a un hombre interesado en los samuráis?

— ¿Podría ser una novela? Porque en ese caso le recomendaría _Caballos desbocados_ de Yukio Mishima. Aunque como es el segundo libro de una tetralogía debería leer primero _Nieve de primavera._ Pero ese se trata de amor y tal vez no le interese ese tema.

— Al contrario — respondió mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad — tal vez me convendría ahora que lo he encontrado de nuevo. No quiero repetir los mismos errores por segunda vez.

 **…**

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por la lectura y sus comentarios. Realmente los aprecio mucho :)**


End file.
